powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 1: The Stars That Fell From The Sky!
The Stars That Fell From The Sky! is the first episode of Power Rangers Star Squadron. Episode (Not done yet) As the Orion hurdled through space, Raptor hoped that it wouldn't burn up. "Raptor, we need to get out of their sights!" Libra said, stumbling around the control room as the alarms kept blaring. "Yes, I know! What do you think I'm doing?" Raptor replied, turning up the boosters. "Raptor, the boosters are being overloaded!" Lupin yelled. "Yes, that's why the alarms are going, I know, we just need to get to Earth!" Raptor yelled. Champ was just deactivated from all the stress, so it was Raptor, Lupin, and Libra all controlling the Orion. "Ahh, that was a nice steam bath, what's going on?" Commander Draco asked as he walked into the room. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'S GOING ON?'" Raptor yelled. Suddenly the ship got blasted, and Libra fell on his side. "THAT'S IT!" Raptor screamed. She turned around, pressed a couple buttons, and pulled out a case from under the control panel She opened it up, it revealing 9 little-multicolored orbs, along with a big star-shaped blaster-gauntlet next to it. "Okay, you all need to take these..." Raptor said, passing out 3 of the orbs. The golden orb went to Libra, the blue orb went to Lupin, and the black orb was placed in the palm of the deactivated Champ. They all started to glow, along with making the gauntlets appearing on their arms. "These are...." Libra started. "Yes, these are the Galaxy Globes, and those blasters are your Star Squadron Morphers. You've gained them because when they touched you, they bonded to you. Now, only you can use them to transform!" Raptor explained, putting on the one Morpher from the case. "Wait, why didn't they bond to you when you held them?" Lupin asked. "Because I'm already bonded to this!" Raptor replied, holding up the pink one. "Okay....but transform into what?" Libra asked. "Power Rangers!" Raptor exclaimed and motioned them all to come with her. Commander Draco had fallen asleep, and Champ was still deactivated, so they stayed behind in the control room. They were on the roof of the Orion, looking at the giant ship flying behind them, the Sagittarius FlagShip, blasting at them. "How are we supposed to take on that?" Lupin asked. "We need to create our Zords!" Raptor said, and placed her Galaxy Globe in her Morpher. "Aquila Galaxy Globe!" it announced, as she pushed it one way and held it skyward, imagining her Zord. Suddenly, she was enveloped by a giant version of her Galaxy Globe. A giant pink Eagle robot appeared out of nowhere and flew towards Raptor. Raptor's cockpit flew towards her Zord and locked into the back, the screen inside showing the front of her Zord. "Aquila Voyager Zord!" her Star Squadron Morpher announced. "Now, you try!" she said through her Morpher, Lupin and Libra looking at each other nervously as they prepared their Galaxy Globes. "Lupus Galaxy Globe! Libra Galaxy Globe!" their Morphers announced. Their Zords appeared as they were envisioned: a blue wolf the size of Raptor's Zord, and golden Libra Scales that started to fold out. Both of the cockpits ended up attaching to the Zords; Lupin's in the back, and Libra's in an area that immediately folded out into a humanoid robot, with the scales becoming shields. "Lupus Voyager Zord! Libra Voyager Zord!" their Morphers announced. "All right!" Libra yelled. All of the Zords flew towards the ship flying behind the Orion. "All right! Follow my lead!" Raptor yelled, pushing the Galaxy Globe in her Morpher in a different direction. Lupin and Libra, both watching through their screens, also did so. "Galaxy!" their Morphers all announced. "Alright! I need you guys to shoot at the Sagittarius FlagShip!" Raptor said. They all did so and ended up blasting it back a little bit. "All right! Let's go back to the Orion!" Raptor yelled, all of them flying into separate docking areas in the Orion. "All right, the Sagittarius FlagShip is gonna be backed-up for a minute or so!" Raptor said, cranking the boosters to overdrive. The Orion blasted through space at a dangerous speed as Raptor prepared the case that had the rest of the Galaxy Globes. "Hey, Raptor, what you gonna do with those?" Commander Draco asked, walking into the control room with a sandwich. "Once we get to Earth, I'm dumping them out towards the planet! We can't risk being caught and having them taken! Plus, when people on the planet find them, they'll bond to them, and we'll have more Rangers!" Raptor explained and ran out of the room with the case. "Okay......WAIT! WHAT???" Commander Draco yelled, chasing after her. "Lupin! Turn off the boosters!" Raptor yelled through her Morpher to Lupin's. Lupin did what he was told, and turned off the boosters, the ship slowing down, and stopping right before Earth. Raptor made it to the top of the ship, and opened the case, hurdling it down towards Earth. She could see the Galaxy Globes starting to scatter a little bit. Draco ran up, and nearly broke down as he saw the Galaxy Globes going straight-towards Earth. Lance was having a great day. Of course, he always was. He had amazing luck, which always worked in his favor. For example, in 1st period he was supposed to have a test in Geometry that day and forgot to study, but they had a substitute teacher that day, which meant that the test wouldn't be given. Then, during 3rd period, a kid from the art club was carrying a bucket of paint and slipped, getting it on an entire row of lockers. And his didn't get hit. Of course, he's had amazing luck for as long as he can remember. So, he was hoping that something cool would happen as he walked to the beach through the forest. His friends, Kim & Sam, where both with him. They where super excited to go to the beach, as today had been stressful for them. They talked about what had happened that day as they all walked down the path. "They said that my locker would be clean by March! That's so unfair! All of my books got covered in paint!" Sam complained. "Same! Wait, did paint also gt into the little ventilation on the door for you?" Kim replied. "Yeah! It completely ruined my textbooks. I'm so glad it didn't get my laptop though..." Sam said. Lance knelt down to tie his shoe as the other two continued walking. "What the...." Lance heard Sam say, and ran up to them looking at what Kim & Sam where looking at. 3 small little orbs; a red one, a yellow one, a green one. "What are they?" Kim asked. "I have no idea..." Lance said, leaning down to pick up the red one. Suddenly, a fancy gauntlet-weapon appeared on him. "Woah!" Lance said. "It looks like a...a...a sort of cartoon gun?" Sam suggested as Kim knelt down and picked up the green one. Suddenly, the same item appeared on her wrist. "This is so weird!" Kim said, examining her wrist-item. Sam picked up the last one, a yellow one, and the same item appeared on his wrist. "How...what..." Sam couldn't even talk as the 3 of them examined the items. They Notes * Rangers Awakened: 7, but only 5 Morphed * Galaxy Globes: 9, but only 7 accounted for Category:Episodes (Star Squadron)